


Surprise

by xXxAnimeBellxXx



Series: Final Fantasy/Reader [7]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: DEAL WITH IT, F/M, This time with Cloud, Yes more birthday stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:27:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAnimeBellxXx/pseuds/xXxAnimeBellxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Kyruto-Chan on dA. Hope it turned out okay. Sorry if it didn't...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

“SURPRISE!” You jumped a little when multiple voices around the room shouted this at you as they jumped out from behind various pieces of furniture. Well, you were certainly surprised, which, you supposed, was the entire point of yelling ‘surprise’.

“Um, wow… What’s the occasion?” You asked hesitantly, thoroughly confused. Tifa shook her head exasperatedly as she walked forward to stand in front of you, placing a hand on your shoulder as she answered your question, “It’s your birthday, silly!”

Your [colour] eyes widened and your mouth formed an ‘o’. “Ah! It is? I hadn’t noticed…” Some of the people present laughed, as if you’d made a joke, but it was the truth. You really hadn’t realized it was your birthday today.

Before long, everyone was talking with each other, laughing and having a good time. You had escaped the mass of people and were standing near the bar, which was acting as a refreshment area, and watching everyone having fun around you.

“You know, Tifa’s gonna be mad when she sees you standing over here instead of participating in the party. It is for you, after all.” You looked to your left to find a man with spiky blond hair and bright mako-blue eyes watching you with a glimmer of amusement in his expression.

“Nah. I’m sure she’ll be much more upset with you,” you replied, giving him a teasing smile. He shook his head and you let out a small laugh. “At least neither of us are completely alone and brooding in the corner. I’ll be sure to keep an eye on you.” He rolled his eyes, and you laughed again, grinning cheekily up at him.

“I don’t brood in the corner,” he mumbled, making you laugh harder. After a moment, he let out a short huff of laughter as well, shaking his head again.

There was silence between the two of you for a little while, as you both turned to watch the happenings of the party.

“Happy Birthday, [Name],” Cloud said after some time, still not facing you. You looked up at him, a little surprised that he’d broken the silence between you. You smiled.

“Thank you, Cloud.”

“Huh?” Now he was looking at you, eyebrows pulled together slightly. “For what?”

You shrugged. “For caring enough to come to a party celebrating my birthday, even though I know you don’t like crowds. For wishing me a happy birthday. For talking to me. For being here. For everything. For being you.” You were blushing lightly as you finished listing off reasons, and you were too nervous to meet his eyes.

After a moment of just staring at you, he suddenly stood up and walked away. You sighed, bowing your head. How stupid could you be? Now you’d gone and ruined a friendship with the nicest guy you’d ever met!

Before you could sink too deeply into these thoughts, a small black velvet box appeared right in front of your eyes. For a few seconds, you stared at it, then at the hand holding it. You let your gaze follow the trail of barely-visible veins up a toned arm, curving along the shoulder, swinging up a lightly bobbing Adam’s apple, along the man’s neck and to his face.

It was Cloud. He’d come back. Your friendship wasn’t ruined after all!

“This is for you.” He was looking somewhere off to his right, and you weren’t sure but you thought he might be blushing. Offering a small smile, you took the box carefully.

It was the kind of box that jewellery came in. And not the cheap plastic kind, either. Licking your suddenly dry lips, you opened the box carefully and peered inside.

What you saw made your heart stop for a beat or two.

It was an earring. Just one. A very intricate earring, but that wasn’t what made your heart stop. You looked up at Cloud, or more specifically, his left earlobe, where you saw a wolf head with a ring in its mouth. You then looked down at the velvet box in your hand, where a matching wolf head rested.

“Cloud…” You murmured, looking up at his face (which you were now /sure/ was blushing) with wide eyes, tilting your head slightly. “What…?”

“Would you like help putting it in?” Without waiting for a proper answer from you, he reached down and plucked the earring from the box, taking the back off. He used one finger to turn your head slightly. You followed the direction easily.

He carefully took out the stud that was already there, setting it in your waiting hand, and put the wolf head in to replace it.

“There,” He said, unnecessarily, leaning back to admire his handiwork. You smiled, joyful tears pricking at the corners of your eyes.

“Thank you, Cloud. I love it.” And you did. He only nodded, the slight blush returning to his cheeks. Your smile widened slightly and you took a step closer to him, pulling him into a gentle hug, resting your head on his shoulder. He stiffened slightly, but relaxed after a moment, even looping his arms awkwardly around you to return the embrace.

Silence reigned for a long moment, though you didn’t mind. You both would have been content to stay in that exact position forever. Lifting your head so you could look into his eyes, you murmured, “Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

Surprisingly, instead of getting embarrassed and pulling away, he smiled back at you. “I love you too, [Name].” His lips quirked up. “Why else would I put up with all of this?” You both laughed a bit at that.

“Okay then, wanna ditch the party and go somewhere else?” You asked, grinning mischievously at him. He chuckled and nodded his assent. “Cool. Should we go see a play, hang out in the park, go for a ride on your motorcycle, or what?”

He laughed softly again, eyes shining with amusement. “You pick. Surprise me.”

It had been a birthday full of surprises for you, so it was only fair that someone else get some too. You laughed as you led him out the back door, hardly able to wait to see what other surprises your new boyfriend had in store.


End file.
